jeepfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeep J8
The Jeep J8 is the military version of the civilian Jeep Wrangler 4-door Unlimited. It was unveiled at the 2007 DSEi (Defence Systems & Equipment International) show in London at the ExCel complex and will be produced in Cairo, Egypt and marks the return of Jeep to its military roots. Motivation comes from a 2.8 liter four-cylinder turbo-diesel (118 kW / 158 hp) that has 400 Nm torque with a towing capacity of 3500 kg. It will be available as a two-door with extended pick-up bed or four-door SUV. Modifications for its new purpose include a reinforced frame, leaf-spring rear suspension system, snorkel to allow a 762mm submersion and heavy duty bumpers with tow eyes for helicopter transportation. See Jeep Wiki's comprehensive Jeep J8 Review. Recent Changes Similar to Jeep Wrangler sold in the US with exception of MILSPEC Items. Styles and Major Options Body Styles: 5 Door (5 pass) 3 Door (2-6 pass) Major Optional Equipment: Right or Left Hand Drive Air Conditioning SRS Airbags Soft or Hard Tops Paint Color Pricing Currently Unknown Gas Mileage The EPA does not gives ratings for non US and/or Military type vehicles - Currently unknown. Engine and Transmission The Engine for the MILSPEC J8 is manufactured by VM Motori S.p.A. based in Cento, Italy Engine Code: R 428 DOHC "Panther" Displacment: 2.8L (2766 cc) The engine has four valves-per-cylinder and common-rail direct fuel injection technology and is essentially a is a R 425 DOHC 2.5 L (2499 cc) that has been enlarged to 2.8L. Max Power: 118 kW (158hp)@3800 rpm Max Torque: 400 Nm (295 lb-ft)@2000 rpm The Transmission is a Chrysler 545RFE five-speed Electronic Controlled Automatic linked to a Command Trac 4WD System with 2.72 low range. The 5455RFE is inturn based off the 45RFE 4 speed transmission with the addtion of the 5th forward gear. Standard Ratios are 1st 3.00:1 2nd 1.67:1 2nd Prime 1.50:1 3rd 1.00:1 4th 0.75:1 5th 0.67:1 Reverse 3.00:1 Performance Performance ratings not published as of yet. Reliability Warranty period and terms unknown. Reliability: Unknown but as per most military vehices reliability stands are set far higher then their civilian couterparts. Safety Saftey figures not published but expect to be on par with US Jeep Wranger on which vehicle is based aside the lack of SRS Airbags. Photos Image:Jeepj82.jpg Image:Jeepj83.jpg Image:Jeep J8 2.jpg Image:Jeep J8 3.jpg Image:Jeep J8 4.jpg Add Photos of the vehicle here. Please make sure not to use copyrighted photos. Colors Desert Sand Military Green Main Competitors Genreal Motors: Hummer H1 Hummer H3 Hybrid Models A hybrid model does not exist as is designed for extreme reliability. Unique Attributes Designed for military use, the axles are both beefed up to a heavy duty Dana 44 front and a Dana 60 rear axle equipped with Dodge Ram brakes. The frame is built for severe use and the rear suspension uses leaf springs to facilitate more than a 2,500 lb. payload capacity and a 3,500 lb. tow rating. The vehicles also have a number of military-specific components, including a unique hood mounted snorkel type breather for water fording capibilities, tow loops that are rated for helicopter use, an air filter capable of running as long as five hours in zero visibility dust storms and a remote-mounted battery. Interior Interior is on par with the US Jeep Wrangler aside the lack of creatures comforts not applicable for military vehicles (ie. Radio, GPS/NAV, Carpeting, Sound deadeding material, leather seating ). Carpeting is replaced with rubber flooring for hose out ability. Resale Values Not currently known. Criticisms None noted. Generations Current Generation: (2008–present) No other pictures available other then what has been posted currently. Worldwide The Jeep J8 is produced for military and civilian goverments around the world to any that purchase them. These vehicles are currently not available from the factory for US or Canadian consumption as the emission standards cannot be met with current powertrain. AEV, an American company, has stated its intention to release a limited number of Jeep J8's for US Consumption. The vehicles well be built by AEV using the american built MILSPEC components recieved from the Egyptian factory that produces the J8. The vehicles will be sold as a component rolling chassis including full instrumentation, upholstry, ABS and optional air conditing components. The vehicles will NOT include any Drivetrain (engine and transmission) as the J8's powertain cannot meet emission standards. AEV will equip the vehicles with complete wiring and mounts for either a HEMI V8 or VM 2.8L Diesel(same as produced in the Jeep Liberty CRD) and for a Chrysler 5-speed Auto Transmission. Design quirks and oddities Visually near identical to Jeep Wrangler aside from unique hood vent on the right front corner and extended body. Awards None currently noted See Also External Links * Jeep mobilizes the J8 military Wrangler * Jeep J8: Taking The Wrangler Unlimited To Boot Camp, Bringing Back A Brute Of A Pickup * Jeep J8 marks brand's return to military duty * Jeep J8: Production Version Revealed in Germany *AEV Kit Vehicle US availibilty PDF *Jeep J8 Gets Shot Up To Earn Ballistic Protection Certification Category:Jeep vehicles